A Father's Regret
by TheGamerGod333
Summary: Delta relives his past memories in Rapture while he dies regretting all of the bad stuff he did in Rapture. Rated M for violence and language.
1. The Beginning

**A Father's Regrets**

**Published: 5/18/10**

**Made by TheGamerGod industries.**

* * *

**Prologue The Beginning**

_"Put the pistol to your head... and fire."_

_The sound of a gunshot was heard._

_"DADDY!"_

* * *

_That moment... still replays in my head, even when I lay here... dying._

_I am Johnny Topside... otherwise known..._

_As Subject Delta._

_Rapture took everything away from me... my life... any family or friends that I had on the surface... my voice..._

_My personality they took... for a time._

_They took my body and played with it like a toy... they shaped me..._

_They recreated me as a weapon._

_I walked through Rapture... leaving a trail of blood and ADAM..._

_I did those things... to survive... if only I had known..._

_That the closest person that I had as family... would have been the one to pay the price..._

_I now know the cold sting of that bitch they call karma._

_On the outside... nobody hears my voice... these are just my thoughts... thanks to them... all they hear is a Big Daddy's voice._

_This is my story... Eleanor... I'm so sorry. All those... years ago..._

_A week ago..._

* * *

Subject Delta's eyes began to open, he was lying face down in a puddle of water.

He got up, and he looked down at the puddle of water.

All he saw was the reflection of himself, he was in a Big Daddy suit.

He touched his helmet, his head was hurting, and he couldn't remember anything, or what had transpired.

He touched the large metal drill that he saw that was attached to his arm.

The drill was cold, as if it hadn't been used in a long time, it was also out of fuel.

He looked back behind him, there was a blue machine, and there were letters above it.

A vita-machine.

Subject Delta looked back down into the puddle staring at his own reflection. For a second or two, he thought he saw a little girl beside him.

But it wasn't a little girl at all, she had dark brown hair, and her eyes were yellow, and ADAM dripped from her mouth.

_Eleanor..._

Delta thought, now remembering what had happened years ago. Just then the vision of young Eleanor dissapeared in the puddle.

The vision of young Eleanor in the reflection of the puddle was his instincts that he got when he was turned into a Big Daddy. His body was telling him to find his little sister.

"Hello...? Can... body... he-... me...?" A radio crackled nearby.

There was a radio beside the puddle of water, and it had something wrote on the side of the radio.

Delta walked over to it and picked it up and inspected it.

On the side of the radio there was a message written in crayon.

"Please daddy hurry and find me!" It had Eleanor's name written after it.

The only sound that was coming from the radio was static. Delta put the radio in his helmet, so he could hear it at all times and he had no where to put it.

He noticed that there was something about his drill too. Someone had modified it where Delta could remove and place it on Delta's arm.

It would have been useful, but he had nowhere to place his massive drill.

He tried to further remember what had happened.

Then all of his memories came flashing back to him...

* * *

_Ten years before..._  
_"Look daddy! An angel!" The little girl said, who was riding on Delta's shoulders._

_Delta let his little sister down so she could gather ADAM from the dead splicer on the floor._

_The dead splicer had a suit and a eagle mask on. The splicer literally dripped with ADAM._

_The little sister walked over to the dead splicer._

_"More tasty ADAM for Eleanor!" The little sister laughed. She stuck her ADAM needle into the splicer and began to extract ADAM from him._

_The moment that Eleanor stuck stuck her needle into the splicer, another live splicer came running up the stairs._

_"GIVE ME THE ADAM!" The thuggish splicer cried. She was in a filthy dress and had a cat mask on. She was wielding a dirty and bloody lead pipe._

_Delta shook his head when he felt the slight vibration of a lead pipe hitting his metal Big Daddy suit._

_The female thuggish splicer went to run away when the lead pipe didn't phase Delta. Delta grabbed her left leg when she was halfway down the stairs and pulled it out from under her._

_This caused the female splicer's face to collide with the metal stairs, however the mask took most of the damage._

_Eleanor was still draining the dead splicer of his ADAM, and was singing a song about angels while gathering the ADAM._

_Delta dragged her back to the room from the stairs, with her trying to grab ahold of something and screaming._

_Delta let out a roar, and picked up the female splicer, and threw her against the wall._

_Delta was suprised that there was only one splicer here to try to take Eleanor away. Delta walked towards her and smacked her with his drill._

_The smack didn't kill her but it made her mask break into pieces and fly off._

_The female splicer had bruises covering her face, it was probably from some male splicer or the smack of his drill, nevertheless..._

_Delta picked up the lead pipe that she had dropped with his free and empty left hand and he broke it into two pieces, just with his left hand._

_He jammed one piece of the lead pipe into the splicer's left eye, and then the second into the splicer's right eye._

_Delta had killed her with no thought at all, this was the price of becoming a Big Daddy..._

_No free will... no thinking about it either... to kill by instinct... to protect their daughters, the little sisters._

_"All done daddy!" Eleanor said, happily, holding a full vial of swishy red liquid, which was ADAM._

_She began to drink from the vial._

_"Mmm... oh! She has ADAM too daddy!" Eleanor said, pointing at the dead female splicer that Delta had just killed._

_Eleanor ran towards Delta and the corpse of the female splicer and began to drain her of her ADAM._

_Delta stood in behind Eleanor protecting her from any splicers who would come and try to take her._

_"You can't see me... but I CAN SEE YOU!"_

_Just then something was on Delta and made him fall forward._

_Delta grabbed ahold of the houdini splicer that had teleported above him, that was now on Delta's back._

_He slammed him to the ground with his left hand and held him down with his foot._

_Before the houdini splicer could teleport again, Delta stuck his drill into him and powered it up._

_The houdini splicer had almost teleported to safety, but thanks to Delta's quick reactions with his drill, he had not escaped this one._

_Delta got up and he wiped the pieces of flesh off of his drill._

_Eleanor had finished draining her of her ADAM already._

_The door nearby had opened. Delta looked down at the dead female thuggish splicer, there was something in her dress pocket._

_Delta picked up the recording from her dress pocket and he put it in his suit for now._

_Eleanor was sniffing the air that came through the newly opened door._

_"More angels daddy!" Eleanor said, she ran through the door and ahead of Delta._

_Delta let out a moan as if he was trying to tell her to hold on._

_Delta went through the door, and greatly surprised the man beside the door, who was also in a suit._

_Delta went down the hallway looking for Eleanor, he saw a drunk stumbling ahead of him._

_"DADDY!" Eleanor screamed._

_Delta began to run towards the door where he thought he had heard the scream._

_The door led outside the hallway to a balcony._

_He looked over the balcony's railing and saw five thuggish splicers messing with Eleanor._

_The first thuggish splicer was trying to yank the ADAM needle off of her. He ended up suceeding and obtaining the ADAM needle._

_Delta jumped over the railing and landed on the second splicer's back, and he brought him to the ground by Delta's weight._

_The second splicer's head was nothing but a squished ball of flesh under Delta's right foot._

_"Hey big guy..." The first splicer said. He injected himself with the ADAM needle._

_His hand began to pulse with electricity, and he shot out a blast of electricity at Delta._

_Delta was stunned for a minute or so._

_The electro-ball's effects wore off, and Delta let out a roar, as he was now pissed off._

_The third splicer tried to smack Delta with a lead pipe, but Delta had dodged it and he smacked her with the drill. He slammed it into the third splicer's stomach, it began to spin, and the splicer began to scream._

_The third splicer died, and the forth splicer was waiting for Delta to make the first move, which was a bad idea._

_Delta punched the forth splicer, using all of his force. The forth splicer's neck broke when Delta's fist collided with his face._

_Delta grabbed the fifth splicer and slammed him onto the ground again and again until he took his last breath._

_"GOD DAMN IT! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING!" The first and only alive splicer yelled._

_Delta ran towards the first splicer and lunged at him with his drill, but the first splicer sidestepped Delta._

_The remaining splicer shot electricity at Delta, but he dodged it after regaining his balance after charging towards the splicer._

_"Damn... out of EVE! SHIT!" The splicer yelled, he began to run. Delta threw one of the bodies at the running splicer and it hit him head-on._

_The running splicer collapsed under the corpse._

_Delta walked towards him who was still trying to crawl away._

_Delta picked the splicer up and drilled through his stomach. He threw the splicer's corpse and walked towards Eleanor._

_But then he was hit by something, and his helmet was covered in a transparent green slime and for some reason he couldn't move._

_Just then a splicer dropped from the ceiling. He landed on the floor and regained his balance._

_"Ah... I was wondering if that plasmid would work." The spider splicer said. "I guess it does. Shake your head." The spider splicer said._

_Just then Delta's head began to shake involuntarily._

_"Heh... perhaps this was worth the ADAM that I'm about to get back..." The spider splicer said._

_They both heard the sound of someone walking towards them with heels on._

_"Oh shit! Queen bitch is here! Name's Steve Rodney kid. I'm going to be taking your little sister now... have a nice day." Steve Rodney said, he walked over to Eleanor._

_Steve tried to grab Eleanor._

_"NO!" Eleanor yelled._

_"You're coming with me whether you like it or NOT!" Steve yelled. He hit Eleanor and knocked her out, he picked her up and climbed the wall._

_Delta was still held in place due to the spider splicer's plasmid._

_Just then a blond woman walked towards Delta._

_"Hmm... you're harmless now... where is she... I know you have her..." The lady said._

_Delta was confused, as if she wasn't a splicer, then... what was she and what did she want with Eleanor?_

_"I know that you two are bonded together. Where is..." She stopped as she heard the sound of a spider splicer, which was Steve trying to be nonchalant with his escape._

_She pulled out a magnum and shot three times at the spider splicer on the wall._

_"OW! BITCH!" Steve yelled. "You're lucky you only shot me in the foot Lamb!" Steve yelled, as he scaled the wall back to the balcony to escape._

_"Damn it... now as for you..." Lamb said. "Kneel please." Lamb said._

_Delta couldn't control himself, he kneeled involuntarily._

_"Remove your helmet." Lamb said._

_Steve had gotten to the balcony with Eleanor slung over his shoulder. He set her down and stopped to watch the invetiable._

_Eleanor woke up and looked down below the balcony._

_Delta involuntarily removed his helmet and threw it down to the ground._

_"Take the pistol." Lamb said. She made Delta take the pistol from her._

_"Put the pistol to your head..." Lamb said._

_Delta's arm rose with the pistol in his hand and he put it up against his head._

_"Fire." Lamb commanded._

_The pistol went off, and Delta fell to the ground lifeless._

_"DADDY!" Eleanor cried, in the balcony._

_Lamb looked up towards Steve and Eleanor._

* * *

_That... that bitch._

Delta thought.

_**Prologue The Beginning**_

* * *

**Ah... BioShock 2... one of my favorite games and a worthy game to write about. I changed the plot a little, as I didn't want to just recite the game on ... but anyways... I will post chapter 2 a little later...**

**Until then, please review.**

**Adios.**


	2. Dad's Coming Home

**Chapter One, Dad's Coming Home**

Delta stepped out of the puddle he had awoke from.

The whole room's floor was wet with water. He saw a sign that said Adonis and forward from where he was standing the wall had "Fallen Fallen is Babylon" wrote on the wall.

He began to walk through the room, his body was aching... he wondered how long he had been unconscious... or apparently to his memories... dead.

But that made no sense, how would he be alive after being dead so many years?

Sure the Vita-Chambers brought certain people back to life but... after being dead for that long?

Perhaps it was the reason why Delta's body was hurting.

He walked towards a wall that had a lot of pictures on it.

It was of people he didn't know, so he ignored them, and began to walk up the stairs.

He walked up the stairs and stopped when he saw a little sister in the vent, she went deeper into the vent when Delta approached her.

Delta stopped momentairly as he was distracted by the water falling onto his helmet.

He came to a door that was blocked by coral. His drill was still out of fuel so he just whacked the coral with his massive drill.

As predicted, the coral broke due to the drill's force, even only being swung.

Delta walked through the door and he continued along on his way.

The path forwards was blocked by a fallen column.

Delta crouched and walked under the column, when he was out from under it, he got up and he continued on his way.

He heard a scream as he went through the next door. Then he saw a figure, jumping around the room acrobatically.

He didn't have long enough to look at it, but it had to be something fierce, as it caused one of the big statues above the pool to fall into the empty pool below. The figure let out another scream and it went through the next door.

Delta went to the left side and began to walk around the huge looking pool.

It saw sparks flying out of the generator.

There was a portable recorder leaning up against one of the columns near the generator.

Delta grabbed it, and he turned it on.

_"Lesson one, mop jockeys: You are under the ocean now. If you feel the soft patter of rain on your hat, you're already fired. Lesson two: you can jumpstart a dead generator with a direct spark, but clear the guests out of the pool first! Scares these rich pricks to watch a workin' stiff hurlin' thunderbolts, ya follow me?" _The auto diary played.

The auto diary had the name of the owner wrote on it and the name of the message.

The auto diary was owned by someone with the name of "Big Kate" O' Malley. The name of the message was "Attention: Workers!".

Subject Delta through the auto diary to the side. He had no reason to keep it, so he kept on going.

He came to the door where he had seen the figure run through.

He entered the hallway to see something roll across the floor, he heard a voice, and then saw a female splicer running out of the next hallway.

Then she was brutally gunned down.

A male splicer holding a pistol, in a doctor like suit ran to where the female splicer fell and died.

He wasn't expecting to see a Big Daddy like Delta right next to where he had shot the female splicer.

Delta grabbed the Male Splicer and he threw him against the green sign that was behind him. He and the sign tumbled over onto the ground.

He walked up to the fallen male splicer, and he stomped right where the male splicer's face used to be.

His boot was now covered in the male splicer's blood.

He turned back around to see a door to the right where he had entered the hallway that he had not seen before.

He walked over to where the door was, and he saw that it was keypad activated, but the code was written on the window from the inside.

The code was one-five-four-zero.

He entered the code into the keypad, and the door slid open, and a female splicer's body which was leaned up against the door, fell back, now that the door wasn't supporting the corpse anymore.

Delta searched the female splicer and grabbed the money from her body. He grabbed the money that was on the floor of the sauna.

He noticed something that was in the sauna as well.

A can of fuel... he could use this for the drill. He grabbed it and began to drain the fuel into his drill.

Now he had a proper way to defend himself, instead of smacking slicers with the drill itself, he could now drill right through their torsos.

He left the sauna, ignoring the audio diary.

He searched the female splicer that was gunned down by the male splicer earlier, and he found a eve hypo on her. Delta didn't have plasmids, but he'd keep it for now.

He searched the male splicer, and he found a first aid kit, and some more money.

He walked through the next door and turned to the left and saw a shrine to Sofia Lamb.

_Who would worship that bitch...?_ Delta thought, letting out a moan of a Big Daddy. It was just a moan, but you could still hear the anger in it. Delta thought for a second.

Big Daddies shouldn't even be able to have thoughts. How the hell did he have thoughts?

He shook his head and continued on.

He saw a Eve Hypo dispenser behind the counter near the Lamb shrine. He walked around the counter, and he pushed the button on the eve hypo dispenser. One eve hypo dropped in the slot where Delta could pick it up.

Just then he saw a hand reach around Delta and snatch the Eve hypo.

"MINE..." The rabid male slicer screamed. He was about to inject the eve into his system, so he could use his plasmids again, but Delta grabbed him by his free hand, and he slammed him against the wall.

It let out a roar of a Big Daddy, then he powered up his drill, and he crushed the male splicer's head completely into a bloody mess by drilling right through his skull.

He stopped the drill and pulled it out of the indentation on the wall that the drill had made.

The headless male splicer's body fell onto the ground, and the eve hypo fell from his right hand.

Delta crouched to pick the eve hypo up.

He walked through the door and he saw a Gatherer's Garden. Everywhere near the Gatherer's Garden there were drawings in crayon, and it said "Come soon to come find me" and it said "From Eleanor" on the wall in crayon.

He saw the image of Eleanor flash before his eyes, and he heard her voice.

"Father...!"

_Eleanor... I'm coming._ Delta thought. There was a plasmid already sitting out on the Gatherer's Garden, as if it was left for Delta, which was obvious when Delta saw the bow on the plasmid.

He opened the plasmid, and put the ADAM in a needle, and he injected himself with it.

Delta screamed when his hands began to pulse with electricity. He stumbled backwards holding his pulsing with electricity hand, and he fell onto the floor.

He screamed louder as both of his hands pulsed with electricity.

He slammed his hands onto the floor, and they stopped pulsing with electricity.

He looked up when he saw a shadow in front of him, it was the shadow of a little sister.

Her eyes glowed yellow, and you could see the ADAM in her...

"Daddy asleep for such a long time... and Eleanor missed you... find her, and you'll be all better!" The Little Sister said, she got closer to Delta.

Just then the same figure Delta had seen earlier ran up in front of him and snatched the little sister.

"DADDY!" The little sister screamed while being carried off by the figure.

Delta had gotten a better look at it.

It was in a suit like that of a Big Daddy's but... it was quicker than anything he had ever seen before.

He got up, now that he had recovered from using his first plasmid.

_What the hell was that...?_ Delta thought. _Well... I'll be sure to run into it again somewhere down here. _Delta thought.

_**End of Chapter 1 Dad's Coming Home**_

* * *

**I am so, fucking sorry for posting this, seriously... 26 days later than I said... argh... I'm sorry, but I just got into school again, and I've been busy with my bigger and other fanfic, Fallout: A New Definition of Hell... but yeah, short update, I know... but a new update nonetheless...**

**Next to update... A Pitt Full of Blood! (A Fallout 3 story about the Pitt, go read it if you're interested)**

**Adios, and... please review.  
**

**~TheGamerGod333**

**EDIT: Saw a mistake I made. Had to correct it.  
**


End file.
